


Actions of the Lost Soul - A Black Butler Fan Fiction

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Demon, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis x OC - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis x Reader - Freeform, Sebastian x OC - Freeform, sebastian x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: This story is dedicated to Lost Soul of the web site Quotev. She is a friend and we began RP and came up with this story. I hope it’s to your liking, Emilee! I think this turned out great! May you find your special Sebastian Michaelis in time . . .





	1. Trust Fall

I walked to school in the pouring rain. Late again. When I checked my watch, I saw the time through the droplets of rain and knew I’d be in trouble for missing three periods already. If only I didn’t have so many issues, I could get to school on time. It was hard enough just to get out of bed, having to deal with abuse from my classmates at Weston Academy and from my drunk father and my drug-addicted mother. Somehow, after all that, I cope with my problems.

Sighing deeply, I entered the school and heard the squeak-squeak of my rain boots on the polished floor. I went to my locker and took off my raincoat and wrung my red hair out. I leaned against the door and let out a sigh of exhaustion. I needed to feel something again. Anything. Anything but pain. Pain was all I felt these days. Pain was all you could see in my green eyes.

I took my textbooks from my locker – for math next period and French this period – and made my way down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. I was smart for my age and I’d known a few languages; English and German, mostly, and I was learning French now. German was my first language and I spoke with an accent after coming here to England. I’d been teased for being German, but I didn’t know why. It was an accent. Everyone has them.

When I got to French class, I saw the clock and knew that I was seven minutes late. I let out a sigh and entered the class only to be the center of attention now.

“Miss Emilee,” Professor Michaelis looked to me with kind eyes. He was the only one to give me that look. “You are late. What has held you away from learning this time?” One would think his voice had a scolding tone, but his voice was kind.

Sebastian Michaelis, my professor for more than just French, was not an overbearing teacher, but he was intimidating to some, so no one crossed him. And no one in class dared laugh or snicker in fear that Professor Michaelis would send them to detention.

“I-I would rather not talk about it,” I said very quickly as I went to my desk. My desk was in the corner of the room furthest from the board. I sighed deeply and rested my head on my desk as I listened in on the French lesson.

All through the rest of class, Sebastian taught at the front of the room, though his mind and eyes were not focused on the lesson at hand. He was focused on me, the one student who was interested in him.

When the bell rang for class to end, everyone got up to leave, but Professor Michaelis asked me to stay. I sat back down at my desk and he came over to me, leaning against the desk in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Emilee, do tell me what is troubling you. I can do . . . certain things . . . to make the pain go away, even for just a night.” His words were a demonic, sweet poison.

I sighed deeply, waiting a few seconds to decide if I should tell him or not. After another second, I opened up to him about my past and conditions. There was about a six-foot gap between the two of us and I had difficulty trusting people – anyone, really – but somehow, Professor Michaelis was different.

“Emilee, you may call me Sebastian. I find titles useless between friends.”

Friends? I’d not had a friend in what felt like forever . . .

Sebastian looked to me with great concern. I may not talk to many people, but I can read in their eyes what is in their mind. It’s a gift – or a curse – that I use quite often. I could see Sebastian’s thoughts as if they were a painting in a museum, you know? Sebastian thought me so innocent of this world, so different, and it killed him to see me in such agony.

Sebastian pushed himself away from the desk and came closer to me, looking me over. I could see he thought I was so beautiful, so young. I was only seventeen but I looked younger than my age. “I can show you a few trade secrets on how to make the pain go away . . . if you’d like. You needn’t come to my office, merely slip past the sight of a few professors and come to my quarters. You would be safe there.” I nodded once. His voice was baritone, silky, and perfect. “I am at your beckon call, little Emilee.”

I looked Sebastian over. He was so handsome; raven black hair, red eyes, pale skin like porcelain, and mysterious. There was so little anyone really knew about him. Heck, no one even knew his favorite food, let alone his favorite color.

Whereas Sebastian thought me so pure, I knew others thought very different of me. I deal with so much stuff in my life. I backed away from him slightly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with my act of trusting him so quickly. I knew inside that if I was to get caught by another classmate, I would be titled the teacher’s pet and I would be harassed.


	2. Gentle Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian invites me to his quarters where he shares something very secret with me.

The rain still poured and I decided not to go home. I knew if I returned home, I’d deal with my dad cursing at me in a drunken stupor after watching a football game and I’d have to deal with my mom high on coke, telling me that her ‘new friend’ is a great guy – or girl – even though they’d been arrested time and time again. 

In Sebastian’s living quarters, there was a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchenette, and a slightly larger living room-office. It was small but had a feeling of home as there were bookshelves along the walls lined and decorated with books galore. There were textbooks in French and Latin, algebra and advanced physics, and books that Sebastian had brought from his previous home – wherever that was. 

I knew Sebastian was teaching a later class and so I went to his quarters to lie in wait for him. It felt like forever for Sebastian to come to me, but finally, he did. Sebastian smiled as his eyes beheld me, his red orbs so perfect. 

“Would you care for some Earl Grey tea?” Sebastian asked me. 

I nodded once and Sebastian reappeared from the kitchenette into the living room with a hot cup of tea, a smile on his face. “Thank you,” I said as he handed me the cup. I inhaled the scent of tea and saw how pretty the teacup was – decorated in black etchings that reminded me of hieroglyphs from my archaeology class. 

“Do tell me what is wrong, Emilee. I won’t bite.” Sebastian assured me, and I could see in his eyes that he was telling me the truth. 

I told him about the bullies of my present and how my parents have always treated me – from past to present and most likely future – but I skipped going over my health issues because I didn’t want him to become even more worried about me. As I talked, I grew nervous and stuttered here and there because I wasn’t used to speaking this much to any extent. My aura is quiet and I have a shyness about me that others do not have. 

Sebastian could see how much pain I was in. His eyes roamed over my body and I could see that he had fallen for me the first day we’d met. It may have been strange to some, but Sebastian had an ageless look about him. I was seventeen years old, and Sebastian looked as if he were maybe twenty-five, if that. And I didn’t mind that little age gap. Those eight years didn’t bother me. 

I chewed on my lower lip and looked Sebastian over. Suddenly, I was up and embracing Sebastian, holding back tears that were threatening to sting my eyes.   
“Emilee,” Sebastian’s voice was pleading. “Whatever is the matter? Tell me and . . . I could make things better again.” Sebastian could feel my warmth as he put his arms around me. “What is it?” 

“Depression, anxiety, et cetera,” I said quietly. 

Sebastian’s arms came around me tighter. “I can make that all go away,” Sebastian said in a fading whisper. “Would you care to enter into a contract with me, my dear Emilee?”   
“What?” I was confused. I looked up to Sebastian’s face and tried to read what was in his mind upon looking in his red eyes. All I could read was a mysterious wall, of sorts, clouded with shade and darkness. Whatever did he mean? 

“Emilee, I am not who you think I am.” Sebastian said in an almost apologetic tone of voice. He did not pull away from me just yet, and I knew that the thing I’d been missing all this time was a loving embrace from someone who supported me fully. And that was Sebastian. “I am . . . far more complex than you imagine.” Sebastian held a tone of mystery in his baritone voice, husky and somewhat seductive. He now moved from my embrace to sit me on one of the chairs in the kitchenette. With a gentle lover’s caress, he touched my warm cheeks which ran hot with blood. “Say the word and I can make you feel alive again, as when the world was new with life itself.” 

“I say the word,” I repeated. How should I know the word to say? I had limited social skills and yet I now trusted Sebastian with every fiber of my being. 

Sebastian smiled kindly to me. “You are my lady now, Lady Emilee.” Sebastian’s words felt good to hear. Sebastian wanted only to be there for me now, that much I knew. “Whatever it is you wish for, I will see that it happens. I will fulfill your every wish, your every desire . . . I shall do this from this night forth. Does that sound agreeable to you?” Sebastian leaned closer to me but did not kiss me, instead waiting for me to answer yes or no. 

“Yes?” 

With the one word from Emilee’s sweet lips, Sebastian leaned down to kiss me. When the kiss broke, Emilee stared up at Sebastian longingly. “I will not fade into the night as others have done to you. Wi will never toy with you, and I will certainly never lie to you, my dearest Emilee.” Sebastian spoke the words of truth. He kissed me once more and my green eyes closed. This moment was so perfect, so sweet, and I wished for this never to end. 

And the two kissed on into the dark of night . . .


	3. Actions of the Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take action against some very unpleasant people. This is just the beginning of my journey, can't it be?

The next day was a surprise to me. I woke up feeling good before my alarm clock even sounded. I felt good inside, warm and alive. It was such a change that I hadn’t known could ever exist within me. Even more surprising, I felt like humming a tune or even singing as I dressed myself and styled my hair. At first, I was thrown off by the purple pentacle on my wrist, but then I recalled the events of last night. I remembered that Sebastian and I did nothing but kiss. After we entered the Faustian contract, he placed the symbol on my wrist – my fear was he’d place the symbol on my eye – and told me that I was his mistress now. Not in the old sense where I was his mate; in the sense that I was his master. 

And – wouldn’t you believe it – I walked to school and got there early! I felt like smiling throughout the walk to Weston Academy and upon entering through the front doors of my school, I remained my quiet self. As I walked to each class, I felt the voices of my classmates fade into nothingness. 

I thought to myself, ‘Oh, my God. I’m going to get to class on time!’ A few moments later, after walking through a mob of running kids, I sat at my desk in homeroom. When my professor walked into class and took attendance, they looked almost shell-shocked upon seeing my pale face present in the classroom, just as everyone else looked, too. 

Once in French class, I made it there early, too. When Sebastian walked into the room, he had his eyes on me. Some would think that Sebastian looked at me like I was his meal, but unless Sebastian was a cannibal, how would that even work? As I looked to Sebastian, his eyes glanced around the room and he shot glares at those sitting around me, whom I knew looked to me as if I was a pig taken off to slaughter. 

‘How cruel humans can be,’ Sebastian thought to himself. I could still read his thoughts upon the look in his eyes. I knew how others looked at me. If they thought me a pig, maybe they should take in mind that I’m clearly a very skinny person. Much skinnier than the rest of them. I wasn’t anorexic; I just didn’t eat much . . . or on a regular basis.   
Sebastian began with a lesson of French history – talking about the French Revolution – and I felt intrigue of the lesson. Usually by now, I was always so tired, wanting nothing more than to put my head in my arms and sleep through the lesson – no insult to Sebastian, of course. 

As the bells rang loudly, they clued in panic. I met Sebastian’s gaze and saw confusion and concern in his eyes. As the bells rang three times, that noted a state of internal disaster, meaning a lockdown drill was to take place. 

Sebastian was by the classroom door in the blink of an eye and he shut and locked the door, now turning off the lights as everyone gathered towards the wall to both bunker down and quiet down. I noticed immediately that I was the only student not panicking – Sebastian wasn’t panicking, either – and I wondered why there was a lockdown in the first place.   
‘Why is this entertaining to me?’ I asked myself mentally, now noticing that I was placed between Sebastian and another boy who’s name I forgot. Even then, I remembered him as the jock who had been harassing me since our freshman year together. 

I glanced up at Sebastian and saw that his mind was on one thing alone: Me. Keep me safe. I must live. I must be protected. 

Sebastian looked to me and saw the boy on my other side. He knew full well that he hated me and Sebastian’s red eyes flashed a bright pink – almost involuntarily – as the boy nudged me hard in the ribs. His jaw clenched and he mouthed ‘No,’ to the boy. And when the boy persisted, Sebastian leaned down to his level. He then spoke so low that none could hear him except myself and the boy. 

“If you do not cease your boorish behavior, I shall throw you to the wolves beyond the door.” Sebastian clearly scared the boy and caused him to swallow a choke. 

‘Oh, wow, that’s a wonderful sight in my eyes,’ I thought to myself. I looked to the boy out the corner of my green eyes and wished that I could throw him – and all those whom had bullied me in the past – out a window, but I knew that if I did, I would be expelled. And if that happened, I would have to deal with even darker people who are not the . . . ‘best of the best,’ let’s say. 

A shadow appeared beneath the cracks of the door and when footsteps were heard, Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder in a protective way. The door handle then rattled. There were squeaks of fear heard from the girls and hitched breaths heard from the boys as the door now shook. I remained silent as I looked up to Sebastian. Sebastian looked to me and I somehow heard his voice in my mind. 

‘Trust me now, my dear Emilee. You will be safe,’ he said to me. 

I nodded once, trusting him completely. In those milliseconds of silence mixed with minor door-rattling, I wondered to myself how Sebastian was ‘like me.’ I was a mere human with a power to read thoughts in other’s minds by looking in their eyes, and Sebastian . . . Sebastian could send me his thoughts. How was that even possible? Then again, we did enter a Faustian contract last night . . . and even then, I didn’t know the full extent of Sebastian’s being. 

“Ow,” I said quietly. I looked to my forearms and felt a burning sensation on my wrist. The mark that Sebastian had placed on me was on my wrist. It was purple now and Sebastian told me that upon my ordering him to complete any task at hand, my pentacle would glow. I bit my lower lip and held my breath as the symbol burned my skin, yet I said nothing about it. 

‘Why does it burn?’ I asked myself. 

‘It burns the first time,’ said Sebastian as he thought to me a subliminal message. 

The door continued to shake, more violently now. Loud banging was heard, though I knew it not to be a gun. I heard the click of rifles and knew these villainous vermin meant business, but all the door sounded like was as if someone was trying to kick in the door. 

‘Who are these guys?’ I asked myself. 

I wish I knew who they were so I could take out my anger on them. Heck, even going so far as to stab them. I wanted to throw them out of a window, too, but I can’t. Heck, because I’m so small, I’m positive I wouldn’t be able to lift even one of them off the ground. A hint of irritation came on my face and I rubbed my hand over my wrist as the symbol burned for a few mere seconds more before the sensation faded. 

The door came flying into the room, crunching a bunch of desks beneath its weight. Sebastian’s red eyes flashed pink again, and as I looked to him, I could have sworn that he now bore pearly white fangs. Like a vampire’s fangs, only demonic in nature. Five men burst into the room, several of my classmates now screaming and breaking out in tears.   
I looked to a tall man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He bore a facial scar and wore a suit as white as pure cocaine. He held a large rifle – not a twenty-two-caliber, but something like it – and he pointed the barrel of his gin to each of my classmates. 

“Where is little Miss Emilee?” He spoke with an Italian accent. “Tell me who she is or I’ll blow your heads off one by one!” 

I looked to Sebastian again and he gave a look to me. I heard in my head again, ‘I will protect you.’ 

“Okay,” I said quietly in the shaded darkness. 

‘I would love not to be kidnapped – or killed – today, and yet I don’t know why someone would want to kidnap me anyways. I’m a simple human . . .’ Now, my thoughts paused. ‘Unless someone is after me because of Sebastian . . . Could he be the reason why someone wants me now?’ 

The blonde guy gave a quick nod to one of his henchmen, who flipped on the light switch. The light was brighter, almost blindingly so, and Sebastian and I were the only ones who didn’t shade their eyes from the pale yellow light. 

The Italian guy held his gun up to the ceiling and shouted, “Tell me who Emilee Savage is or I’ll kill one of you next!” And he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot holes in the ceiling, causing dust to fall and dirty his white suit. 

“Why do you need Emilee?” Someone asked with a pouty tone. “Who would want her?” 

“I want little Miss Emilee because little Miss Mommy didn’t pay the dough!” The Italian guy yelled louder. I felt like covering my face with my hands and crying, but I didn’t. That would have simply given me away. But still, I wanted to because I’d kept my home life a secret. And now everyone knew my mom was a drug addict. 

“That’s Emilee!” The boy next to me hollered loudly. “That’s Emilee Savage! Take her! Take her and let us live!” And I was stabbed in the back once more. 

The Italian guy smirked. “Thank you,” he said as he shot the boy right between the eyes. Jaws dropped and screaming commenced as panic took over. 

“Damn,” I sighed. 

The Italian guy smiled, bearing his teeth. All were the same pearly white except for one gold tooth. “Your precious mommy’s dealers wasted my guys at Nova Garden, so I’ll do the same to you.” He held up his gun to my face and put his finger on the trigger. 

Just as he was about to pull it, Sebastian leaped into action and pushed the barrel to the wall. There came a loud bang, a puff of white smoke, a pair of pink orbs flashing, and an echoing sound. And when the smoke dissipated, all looked to see Sebastian holding the gun with one hand and the guy’s arm with the other. I let out a smirk, the first one in what felt like forever, and my eyes flashed a glowing green color – just like how Sebastian’s eyes flashed their demonic pink shade. 

“You wouldn’t to even try to hurt me. I have no such acts in what you talk about,” I said to the man in my pure German tongue. 

‘Oh, yeah!’ I thought to myself. ‘A German going against the Italian scum! I’m badass!’ I stood up from the ground and cocked my head to the side. I could feel my heart pound in my ears as I felt the bravery within me grow and grow. It felt good to feel alive again. I was alive. Again. My life had purpose. 

“I think I’ll be alright, but you had better hope your lap dogs know how to fetch.” 

“Tu cagna!” The blonde Italian shouted at me. I wasn’t fluent in Italian – my mother was; her dealers took up residence in Italy – but I did know what that word meant. And it wasn’t a pretty word. 

When the Italian guy tried to lift his gun to shoot me, I looked to Sebastian once and nodded. The pentacle on my hand burned only slightly as Sebastian knocked the gun clear from the Italian’s hand and then twisted his arm behind his back. I didn’t think myself cocky, just proud to have Sebastian by my side. 

Sebastian had revealed to me the previous night that he wasn’t human – before we entered the contract – and told me that I simply must keep this a secret between us. He told me that there were others like me, that there were those who entered contracts with creatures like him. None Sebastian knew had the ability to read minds and emotions like I did, but he said I was something truly special, someone totally unique. And that made my spirits rise from the depths of hell and to the sky’s limit. 

Even still, Sebastian had to act human enough not to be caught by the humans. They would know something was different, something was off. And they would come after both Sebastian and myself. 

Sebastian acted fast, twisting another one of the Italians’ arms and pulling the trigger of the gun while using one of the henchmen as a human shield. It was intense and I could barely breathe, but I’d never felt more alive. It was so strange, but felt so good . . . 

Sebastian took out two more of the men, leaving one left. The first Italian guy – the one who revealed one of my home secrets to the rest of my classmates – was writhing on the floor in pain of having his arm twisted, but not yet broken. 

“Boss! Help me!” The last Italian standing cried out. Sebastian had him begging for mercy in his native Italian tongue, crying almost like a baby. “La madre mi aiuta!” Crying for his mother, now? 

“I’m guessing you’re the professor,” the head Italian guy purred now. I was too slow to react as I now realized the Italian – whose name I still did not know – had his arm around my throat with his gun to my temple. He was now using me as a shield like Sebastian used on of the henchmen. Sebastian knocked out his fifth victim but the first was ‘up and at ‘em’ again, so to speak. “I’ll waste this girl if you don’t let me leave with her!” 

I could see concern in Sebastian’s eyes, but not fear. I knew if anyone was to die here, it would be Mister Italy behind me. 

“Miss Emilee?” Sebastian cocked his head up slightly and glanced to Mister Italy. 

“Do it,” I said to Sebastian. 

Sebastian took one step closer to me. 

“No!” The Italian readied his hands to pull the trigger. “It’s over!” He shouted and tensed now. His gun went off with another loud bang and a cloud of smoke made everything hazy. The lights went off in the classroom – and out all over the school – and I looked up to the face of the Italian. He looked down to me, still holding his gun, and had a look of shock on his face. “What is-” Before he could finish his sentence, his arm twisted around twice and it just hung there like a twisted and broken limb held together only by skin. He cried out in pure agony – just as pure as the coke he gave my mom – and fell back. 

“I believe you’ll want this back,” said Sebastian to the Italian as he dropped the bronze bullet atop the Italian’s chest. 

The lights came back on – all over the school – and all were looking to Sebastian and me. All were in shock that criminal drug lords were after me and all were in awe that Sebastian was that skilled to take out all five of the Italian scum without getting even a scratch on himself or his clothes. 

“It was as you wished, Miss Emilee. You are safe.” 

And safe I was . . .


End file.
